Read the Air
by TheGeekInPink92
Summary: Since her rescue from the clutches of the Evil Spirit Bakura, life seems to have slowed down to a safe pace for Yukiko, allowing her time to spend with her new friends and more importantly the man she owes her life to, Kaiba. But what will happen when a new un-known foe makes its presence known? and will they win? and what will Yukiko's parents think? KaibaXOC Sequel to Snow Child
1. Prologue

**A/N : **So... another adventure begins, please enjoy and if the mood hits, let me know your thoughts! Xx

**Read the Air**

**Prologue**

The house was beautiful. There was no denying that. It's traditional structures, that of an old styled folk house in the country side, was enchanting. The wooden posts painted a burgundy, the other parts painted a clean crisp white. The Garden in itself was something of awe. The flower beds held a massive variety of beautiful and fragrant flowers, attracting a lot of wild life. At the end of the garden was a reminder of civilisation, a tarmac drive. Upon the drive stood a motionless sleek white car. The glass on the car was tinted but anyone looking on would have known the owner of such a vehicle would have to be wealthy. There were two figures sat silently inside the car, both gazing up at the pretty building. The figure in the driver's seat suddenly leant over and took a hold of the passenger's hand, squeezing slightly, trying to show support. The Passenger, a girl turned her dark gaze upon the man, her nerves showing in the chocolaty shade. He smiled at her.

"You can do this," He reassured her, letting go of her hand to open his door. Sunlight streamed in, providing the girl with a little strength. They both climbed out of the car and headed forwards, toward the fantastical garden. The man slipped his hand into hers as they walked, the weak sunlight shining down on them. A slight breeze rippled around them as they headed up towards the house. The man could feel the girl's hands quavering as they walked. They reached the door and the man squeezed her hand again. The girl looked around at him, tears already beginning to pool in her eyes. He wiped them away with his thumb before they could shed.

"You can do this," He repeated smoothly. She inhaled and nodded, determined. She knocked three times on the red wooden door, her heart hammering away. There was a pause before the door was pulled gently open. A man pf medium height appeared, his dark hair flecked with bits of grey and his green eyes shining behind slim spectacles. He was about to speak when he saw the girl, truly focused on her. His mouth fell open in surprise. A second person appeared next to him looking irritated

"Who is it…" The blonde curly haired woman began before also focusing in on the girl stood in their doorway. The girl looked between the pair, unable to believe she was here.

"Mum, Dad, I'm back," she spoke, her voice barely showing any trace of a waiver.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N : **Hello all! So, too excited to wait to post. Was originally going to try and wait till the weekend, but what the heck! Enjoy! Xx

**Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter One**

The dark haired girl sat up reluctantly, stretching her arms out and yawning. She swung her legs out of the comforting warmth that was the ridiculously enticing bed. She rubbed her eyes and blinked, bringing the room into focus. It was a very simple room, like that of a hotel, but she'd managed to at least add a few personal touches to the bare walls. She'd persuaded the owner of the room to add a few colourful pictures to the walls and she knew if she gazed over to the coffee table, there would be a couple of magazines and comics. The girl glanced around groggily at the other occupant of the bed. The man was laid on his back casually, his breathing soft and gentle. The girl took a few moments to watch the man's profile, noting this was one of the very few times she'd ever seen him looking truly peaceful. She smiled secretly to herself and stood up. Again she stretched as she walked quietly over to the bathroom. She managed to slip inside and close the door without making a noise.

The Bathroom was yet again simple in design, but looked expensive. It all seemed to have been made form a dark coloured wood and had a very masculine feel. She was unsure exactly what type of wood it was, but the grain ran straight, covering the walls, floor, around the sink and bath, the corners very angled and precise. The bath, sink and toilet themselves were made from a bright white pot. There was a frosted glass pane opposite the door way which the girl knew a powerfully refreshing shower was waiting. The girl walked the length of the room heading purposely towards it, but paused by the large mirror behind the sink. She frowned and turned to her reflection. Yukiko examined her appearance with scrutiny. Her long brown hair fell almost to her elbows in very loose curls and her eyes were dark. She turned to the side frowning. She'd put on weight since first returning to this world, but she still looked skinny. Maybe she should try and eat more? Yukiko leant closer. She frowned and watched her reflection copying her, and then she smiled. Again she examined herself, she then pulled a face, sticking her tongue out. Satisfied, she stood back up. It was a familiar routine she'd picked up since she had been saved. She wasn't really sure why, but she wondered if it was just a way to make sure she was really free, that she'd really survived. Yukiko wasn't sure what she'd do if one day while doing this her reflection didn't follow her exactly. If that happened she'd probably have a heart attack. Yukiko turned away from the mirror and headed towards the shower. She reached behind the glass and turned the shower on. Water came to life, sprinkling down from the large square panel in the ceiling. She withdrew in time not to get the shirt she slept in wet. She watched as the glass quickly steamed up from the heat of the water. She liked her showers hot. She began to fiddle with the top button on the shirt when she heard a noise behind her. She span around and let out a small squeak, her heart jumping into her throat.

A man was stood by the door way, leaning idly against the wall, his arms folded, blue eyes fixed squarely upon her. She clutched her shirt closed indignantly. He just smirked at her.

"Morning," He spoke seriously, although his tone never touched his handsome features.

"I was going to take a shower," She replied lamely, the colour already beginning to rise to her cheeks. His smirk slowly turned into a soft smile.

"Please, don't let me stop you," He replied gesturing for her to continue with her business. Yukiko frowned suspiciously at him.

"Well… I feel awkward with you watching," She muttered blushing further. He supressed a laugh and turned his back. Yukiko kept her eyes on him as she undid the rest of the buttons. She slid out of the cotton and it slid to the floor, allowing her to step under the jets of hot water. She let out a sigh, feeling it running all over her body. Seto Kaiba took this as an okay and turned back around. He tried not to let his eyes wander over the silhouette of her body through the steam in the glass. He walked forwards, but sat on the side of the bath, that was across from the sink, his eyes now fixing upon the steamed up mirror. He sighed. He needed to talk to Yukiko about something important and it had to be today, but he wasn't sure how she'd react. Either way, it was tough. What's done is done, he thought seriously to himself.

"Yukiko, I do need to talk to you," He began staring determinedly ahead. He saw her out of the corner of his vision poke her head round the side of the steamed up glass, her hair dripping with water.

"Yes?" She asked. Kaiba turned his head and met her gaze, making sure he held his sternest expression, trying to make it clear there was no arguing with him.

"I have invited your parents to diner this evening." He scowled. He saw the flicker of several emotions across her face as what he'd said sunk in, first confusion, followed by shock, then annoyance, anxiety and anger. Her mouth opened in disbelief as she tried to think of something to say. She snapped her mouth closed and withdrew under the shower. Kaiba waited, ready for whatever she'd throw at him.

"ARG!" She shouted suddenly. Kaiba raised an eyebrow but didn't react any other way. She stuck her head back out, breathing heavily.

"Why?" She demanded angrily.

"Because it is my home and I can do what I want," He replied smugly.

"Kaiba! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT!" She cried out, returning to the shower. He watched as her silhouette moved and he guessed she had sat down and curled up, her back against the frosted glass. Kaiba walked up and sat down on the floor, resting his back against the glass too. He waited patiently, wondering if she was going to explain her reaction.

"You don't understand," A small voice spoke, barely audible over the sound of running water. Kaiba remained quiet waiting for her to speak.

"My parents… they… they're great, but… I love them, they're my parents, how could I not?" She sniffed quietly.

"But… we never got on well. My mum… she wanted me to grow up and be a proper lady, she's a bit of a traditionalist. I never wanted that though, I didn't want to become just some pretty house wife to some rich man. I liked playing games, and when I learnt about duel monsters… let's just say they didn't approve. I still played though. They'd think I'd be going to bed early when really I was sneaking out to play in mini tournaments the local school set up." Yukiko mumbled.

"It was at one of those tournaments that I met Bakura… and you know the rest," She whispered finishing her story.

"Yukiko, they'll be glad to just get you back, none of that matters now," He tried to say reassuringly, but offering comfort never truly came easy for the man.

"That's just the start. If they hated Duel Monsters before, they certainly despise it now. And here their only daughter is, living with a world champion of the game," Yukiko laughed at the irony.

"I have met them, remember. They were fine then," Kaiba pointed out frowning.

"Yes, but that was in their home. Their home is perfect in every way imaginable, but your home – my new home – they will find fault in everything." Yukiko whispered. Kaiba snorted. He stood up and stretched.

"Don't be ridiculous. There is no fault in this place, and besides, you said your mother wanted you to end up with some rich man." He smirked. He turned to face the clouded glass, leaving his implication hanging in the air. There was a moments silence before Yukiko laughed. She had tried to keep it in, not wanting to give him the satisfaction, but his sheer confidence amused her. In a way she wanted to see who would win in a battle of sheer will between this man and her parents. She stood up and peeked her head round the glass, her cheeks pink.

"Thank you," She grinned at the tall man. He moved forwards and pressed his lips gently against hers.

* * *

**KISS & TELL**

_**Your weekly no 1 gossip magazine**_

**Has Domino's most Eligible Bachelor become unavailable?!**

Seto Kaiba, 20 soon to be 21, CEO of the world renown Kaiba Corporation has recently become the topic of conversation among everyone as rumours emerge that the seemingly cool and business orientated man is **ACTUALLY** seeing someone! The brunette has recently been snapped spending a significant amount of time with an unknown brown eyed woman. First spotted almost six months ago carrying an unconscious girl into Domino hospital, many people have reported seeing the Bachelor with the same woman all over Domino! Mr Kaiba, one of the countries, if not the world's top Duel monster duellist has been sighted with the previously unknown individual walking into his office building in central Domino, leaving the building together and even returning to the famous Kaiba mansion together! Unfortunately Mr Kaiba or a spokesperson for Kaiba Corp was unavailable to comment on the girl's abrupt appearance, However an inside source did have the following to say:

_"The girl just turned up out of nowhere, literally! She just turned up naked on the Kaiba's door step one evening and she hasn't left since"_

According to 'Kiss & Tells' Source, the girl in question was unable to remember her name or anything else about herself, Indeed the only name we have to give the girl is the one Kaiba himself is said to have given her, Yukiko.

The very idea the girl appeared as if out of thin air has roused suspicions here at 'Kiss & Tell'. Many theories have been bouncing back and forth, but the idea poor unsuspecting Kaiba has been tricked by a **GOLD DIGGER** seems to be the most popular theory! Looking at Kaiba's history, we were unable to dig up any dirt leading us to believe there have been any past lusts for the serious looking man and this has every woman in an up roar, wanting to save him from this girls possible talons. Her presence has sent tongues wagging about the strange "Couple" and the unconfirmed suspicions that Japans famous Bachelor is in a relationship. And with the rare photo's accompanying this article, photo's publicized here before anyone else, rumours are mounting and with that everyone is asking

_'Could there be a card game themed wedding on the horizon?'_

Not to mention the most recent images taken of the girl leaving work recently. This particular picture has many a Kaiba admirer worried that she may already have her claws sunk deep into the Kaiba fortune, and as theses worries rise, we must speculate,

"Could we be hearing the tiny patter patter of mini Kaiba's in the near future?"

Unfortunately, we here at 'Kiss & Tell' understand the heartbreak this puzzling yet intriguing piece of gossip may bring many of our readers, however take comfort in knowing Kaiba's a smart man and will shrug off the GOLD DIGGER as soon as he realises!

* * *

Yukiko spent a couple of horrified minutes glaring over the images accompanying the article. The most horrid of which was a grainy photograph of herself with hideously lurid words splashed across it.

"**PREGNANT?!**"

Yukiko studied the picture for a split second longer before throwing the magazine on the dining table as if it had bitten her. She glared at it, as if her stare alone could set the rubbish on fire. She glanced around at Kaiba, who was sat next to her at the head of the table, a newspaper open in his hands. Yukiko glanced the front page and saw the main article.

* * *

**Domino Daily**

_Saturday Edition_

**Gold Industries come second to Kaiba Corp**

Gold Industries, a very new and upcoming gaming company has recently been rated 2nd place in Domino Daily Poll. The Company, previously unknown has made a shocking and surprising impact in the gaming industry. Only last year the company was unheard of, but it has very quickly become a house hold name. After recently making a deal with Industrial Illusions, its popularity has risen tenfold. The originally small and independent run business has grown to a hugely successful and recognisable company in a very short amount of time. In the recent poll it came out in the top three, beating Industrial Illusions to second place… **story continues on page 5**

* * *

Yukiko frowned and wished she'd listened to Kaiba when he'd first warned her against reading that stupid gossip magazine. He had obviously known what he was talking about, it was a load of utter rubbish. Yukiko sat back in her chair. Maybe she should have just read a newspaper instead. How did she even look pregnant? She suddenly thought angrily, the thought exploding quite suddenly. It took her a few minutes to realise she'd clenched her fists and that she was breathing unevenly. Kaiba glanced over the top of his paper at her. He saw the obvious anger etched across her usually relaxed face. He waited, wondering how long it would take for her to explain, after a couple of minutes when she didn't speak, he diverted his eyes back to his paper.

"You… you don't think… think… I'm fat… do you?" Her wavering voice asked suddenly. Kaiba lowered his paper and folded it up, he placed it on the table, next to the filth they called media.

"No. You're not fat." He said flatly. He saw the pink in her cheeks and scowled. He knew she could be shy and easily embarrassed at times, but self-conscious? He watched her with an unblinking gaze and saw her own eyes falter, nervously flicking towards the magazine. Without a moment's hesitation he reached for the trashy glossy magazine laying on the table. He saw Yukiko trying to jump for it, but it was already in his hand. He examined the front cover, ignoring the girls protests. He was met by a picture of himself, pink lettering with a bright yellow border read "SETO ROMANCE SCANDAL!" he scowled but said nothing, flicking to the appropriate page.

They both fell in silence as Kaiba read through the article, his expression giving nothing away. Yukiko felt her heart sadden. How could people she'd never even met say all those horrible things about her? Why would she fake not been able to remember anything like the magazine had implied? They didn't know her so how could they pass judgement on her so easily? Kaiba put the magazine down, his face un-readable.

"You're not any of what that article has made out." He said firmly, but he could see her insecurities.  
"It's a pathetic attempt at a piece of media and an even worse attempt at provoking a reaction. Ignore it." He advised his eyes still dark.

"But… Why would they make out I'm…I'm…fat?" She asked, unable to bring herself to mention the other word. Kaiba folded his arms and leant back a little.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked casually. Yukiko felt her cheeks flare up instantly, making her whole head feel hot and flushed. If she hadn't been blushing so much, she'd have seen his small smirk at seeing her react this way.

"n…n…no…" She stuttered her reply, avoiding looking anywhere in the room other than at her lap.

"Then what does it matter?" He asked standing up. Yukiko watched as he exited the room, giving her some time for her face to cool down.


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N :** Hi! So yeah, i'm gonna try and get into a good routine of updating weekly. No more hugely long breaks for me. So... New Chapter! In this we meet Yukiko's parent's and learn her birth name. Should be fun... Please enjoy and if the feeling hits, I do like hearing peoples thoughts! Thank you! Xx

**Chapter Two**

Yukiko sat at the dining table, her eyes determinedly focused on the plate before her. The food there looked delicious and made her mouth water, but somehow she found her stomach churned making her struggle to eat. Yukiko chanced a look up at the three others sat around the table. Her mother was an attractive woman, but she was stern. She was sat at the table her stance that of royalty. She always did act way above her social status. Her father sat by the woman's side, his position much the same. Yukiko found herself wondering what had made both her parents become like this. She frowned, glad she'd been rebellious and that this uppity attitude had not rubbed off on her.

"Kaori, sit up straight!" The woman snapped. Yukiko straightened her back before she realised she'd obeyed her mother's order. Even after this much time away from her, the sternness of the woman's voice made her react instinctively. Yukiko scowled, but luckily her mother's sharp gaze didn't see. Yukiko thought idly back to the morning's conversation she'd had with Seto about that damn magazine article. Her parents lived in a small village quite far from Domino and they never agreed with trashy press, so she knew they wouldn't have read the offensive article. She tried to imagine what their reaction would have been if they had read it. She supressed a giggle. It would have been a very unpleasant conversation.

"So, Mr and Mrs Endo, I hope you had a pleasant journey." Kaiba spoke, breaking the silence. Yukiko glanced around at him and smiled. He was really trying to get them to like him. Unfortunately, Yukiko was pretty sure it was a lost cause. Her parents didn't like anyone.

"It was satisfactory," Her mother sniffed picking up her wine glass. She took a tiny, delicate sip of the expensive liquid inside. Yukiko scowled harder, glaring at her mum for her lack of enthusiasm keeping a conversation running. Throw the poor guy a bone, Yukiko thought sourly.

"Is your room suitable?" Kaiba asked politely.

"It will do," Her father answered, taking a bite of the food.

"Dad!" Yukiko growled warningly at him. He lifted his eyes to meet her gaze and frowned at his only child. He shook his head slightly and continued to eat. Yukiko forced herself to relax.

"Seto, what was it you said you did?" Her Father asked looking up at the dark haired man. Again, her parents showed their ignorance through lack of knowledge. It came as no surprise to Yukiko that her parents would have no idea about the biggest gaming company in the country. Even so Yukiko wished the question hadn't been asked. She knew how her parents felt about games and here she was dating and living with a… well… Seto Kaiba. She blushed thinking this. She would never have imagined this was where she'd end up, living with a Duel Monster Champion and befriending the King of Games. It was in reality a dream, but the statuses of the people she loved didn't matter to her. Yugi could lose his title and Kaiba could lose his company, but she would still love all of them no matter what.

"I run a successful gaming company," Kaiba's stern voice spoke, bringing Yukiko back to reality. She bit her lip and leant forwards, resting her elbows on the table as she dreaded the direction of the conversation.

"Kaori Endo! Elbows!" Her mother snapped again. Yukiko jumped, startled by the sudden loud noise. She shot back up straight, hardly daring to move.

Kaori Endo. It was a name that meant very little to her now. It was someone she had known a long time ago, it wasn't her. Not anymore. She hadn't been shy little Kaori Endo for a long time. She was Yukiko, honorary Kaiba and Duel monster learner. She had true friends now and a family larger than just her parents.

"Gaming company?" Her father asked suspiciously, not even trying to cover the scathing tone in his voice. Yukiko stared at Kaiba, wishing he would change the subject. She saw Kaiba's blue eyes glance her way very briefly, but then he turned his attention back to her dad.

"Yes, Kaiba Corp. We specialise in holographic technology." Kaiba explained fleetingly.

"Kaiba Corp," her mother repeated the word, her brows furrowed.

"How did you meet our daughter? In her very rare and brief visits, it has never come up…" Her father asked. Kaiba allowed a brief smile to pass across his lips before replying.

"Your daughter was, as I'm sure you're aware, taken by an evil being. She escaped and found her way to my door step. Through the terror I'm sure she must have felt, she was unable to tell me her name or where she lived. I took her in. To cut a long story short, she saved my life," He explained, cutting a massive amount of the story out. Yukiko frowned at the ending.

"You did save me too." She added.

"And you said it was someone who'd become obsessed with a game… what was it… Duel creatures?" Her father continued, his voice beginning to sound dangerous.

"Duel monsters, dad," Yukiko replied gazing back down at her untouched food.

"And… isn't that a game _your_ company specialize in?" He demanded accusingly.

"Dad!" Yukiko exclaimed hating the direction in which this was going.

"I'm not going to insult your intelligence, Mr Endo. Yes, it is a game we specialize in." Kaiba replied, resting his elbows upon the table and clasping his fingers, resting his chin upon them. Her dad suddenly shot up, his eyes livid.

"And you think that it is acceptable to allow our Daughter to be involved in it?" He cried outraged. Yukiko stood up too, her expression blazing.

"Dad! Stop this now!" She shouted at him, her fists clenched by her side.

"Kaori Endo, we are leaving!" Her Mother stated, standing up also and placing her napkin on the table.

"My name is Yukiko! I haven't been Kaori for a very long time! And I'm not going anywhere!" Yukiko cried back, her face growing hot.

"Mother, Father, you are guests in this house and yet you've been rude and unpleasant and ungrateful! I want you to leave!" Yukiko cried as her mother walked round the table towards her. Her mother ignored her protests and tried to grab her arm. Tears were pooling in Yukiko's eyes as she moved away from the blonde woman.

"Kaori. We. Are. Leaving!" Her mother stated. Yukiko moved further away.

"Go. You are not welcome here, but I am not leaving. This is my home now." Yukiko spoke, folding her arms and turning away from her parents.

"Kaori, we will not ask you again!" Her father shouted, his voice reverberating around the room. This hurt Yukiko. She disliked her parents, she knew they were rude and obnoxious and they didn't understand her at all. Despite all of this, it was hard, harder than she'd imagined it could ever be, to go against their wishes and disobey them. It frightened her, but she knew she was older now. She didn't have to follow their orders. She had her own life now. She stuck her chin out stubbornly and looked away from them, much like a stroppy preteen would do. As she did, she heard a shot followed instantly by a siren beginning to blare.

Yukiko gazed around at Seto's position at the table, but his chair was empty. Yukiko frowned and gazed around the room. He was besides her before she could register his movement. He was looking around, clearly on full alert. His eyes suddenly met Yukiko's worried face.

"Take your parents to the safe room, go with them." He ordered, his voice low. Yukiko felt her heart beating fast in her chest. Had someone tried to break in? Why? Yukiko nodded to show she'd understood. She glared at her parents, realising the bad timing of this security alert. Talk about giving her parents more leverage. She walked forwards and took a hold of her mother's hand followed by her father's. Without a word of explanation, she pulled the pair out of the room and into the hall. She headed towards the side of the stairs. There was a beautiful wooden panelling under the stairs, with extravagant ornate carvings upon it. She took a hold of one of the wooden swirls, pulled it out, turned it and pushed. A door swung open, revealing a stone stair case leading downwards. Yukiko issued her parents inside and climbed in after them. She shut the door and switched on the light, illuminating the stairs.

"Go!" She ordered and watched with satisfaction as her parents climbed down what Yukiko realised was marble stair case. After several steps the staircase opened up into a living space, what would be considered small compared to the mansion above, but was in fact large by a normal person's standard. On the left of the stair well, there was a two person leather sofa and an arm chair facing a large flat screen TV. Just behind the sofas was a small but ample kitchen with, what Yukiko suspected, a fully stocked up refrigerator. To the right of the stairs was a large double bed, made up perfectly. Behind this was a single door Yukiko guessed was the bathroom. Her parents stood in the middle of the living room glaring angrily. Yukiko sighed and decided not to even try and talk. She walked to the opposite side of the safe house and sat upon the bed idly. Her parents were not about to let this drop. They both marched around and stood at the end of the bed. Yukiko glared up at them. She didn't need this. Not now. She was terrified for what might be going on upstairs.

"What?" She demanded after a few seconds of her parent's glares.

"You will come home with us. You will not stay in this city any longer." Her mother ordered in a tone that clearly showed she did not expect to be disobeyed.

"No." Yukiko replied stubbornly, standing up off the bed. She walked to the bottom of the stairs and gazed up. What was happening up there? She couldn't be sure if she was imagining it but she was convinced she could hear loud bangs in the distance. Gun shots?

"It is not a request, Kaori." Her father snapped. Yukiko turned back around and glared at the pair.

"Of course it's not. My happiness has never mattered to either of you!" She scowled at them, her cheeks turning pink.

"Kaori!" Her mum spoke with outrage.

"And my name is Yukiko! YUKIKO!" She yelled back seething, "And you know what, parents are supposed to be proud of their children! Encourage them to do what they want! NOT try and mould them to suit their selfish life style!" Yukiko continued releasing anger and thoughts she'd had locked away for many years.

"Kaori." Her father spoke, but Yukiko had worked herself up into a rage now and there was no way she was going to stop the current of emotions flowing out of her now.

"No! The night I was taken, If you had both encouraged me to follow my own path, I wouldn't have had to sneak out my bedroom and get caught! You could have taken me to the tournament! Watched me and cheered me on, but no! It's not lady like to play games, it's not proper!" Yukiko raged, tears leaking down her cheeks now.

"Kaori," Her mother spoke warningly.

"WHAT?" Yukiko demanded wiping the tears from her cheeks. Yukiko focused on her parents faces and saw they were gazing somewhere behind her up the stairs. Yukiko spun around and gazed up the steps. Light was streaming in up at the top, a silhouette framed there. She watched as the figure took a few steps towards them. The person was muscular and every inch of him apart from his eyes was covered in black cloth. In his chunky hands, he clutched a gun.

"Oh," Yukiko breathed suddenly filled with dread.


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: **Hello! sorry for the delay in uploading! Wanted to get this up sooner, but rough week at work meant inspiration was in short supply. Anyway, enough excuses! I hope this doesn't suck. Please enjoy! Xx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Wish I did though!**

**Chapter Three**

Yukiko stared down the barrel of the gun with dread. How had he found them? She scolded herself immediately after thinking this. Of course she knew how they'd been found. She should have kept her cool. Why did she have to lose her temper like that? Yukiko watched fearfully as the man stepped down the steps, fully entering the safe room. Yukiko gulped, unsure of what to do. Why was he here? Instinctively she tried to shield her parents from view of the intruder. She gazed up at the attacker. He was wearing a woollen balaclava that revealed only a small proportion of his eyes. They were grey, cold and uncaring. The man beneath was ruthless. It was there in the frostiness of his gaze. Yukiko could feel her hands shaking and had to fight against it.

"Why… why are you here?" She asked quietly, not sure if he'd even answer. What if he'd been sent to murder and nothing more? Yukiko tried not to imagine what death would be like. She didn't want to think about how it would feel leaving Seto forever. She couldn't bear to even think about it. The man suddenly jerked with his gun, clearly gesturing for Yukiko to go up the stairs. Now she really was on edge. If he wasn't here to steal, which it really didn't look like he was, and if he wasn't here to kill… why did he want her to go up the marble stairs, back into the mansion? As Yukiko moved forwards with shaking legs, she couldn't help but think back to a time before her memories had returned to her. She'd been attacked in an alleyway and that had been for money.

"Kaori, no!" Her mother cried out, jumping forwards and grabbing her wrist, trying to pull her back from the gunman. Yukiko gazed at her mother and frowned. The woman still insisted on interfering she thought with a heavy hearted happiness. It was nice she was trying to protect her, but now was not the right time. Yukiko wrenched her arm free with a smile. She tried to look reassuring, but she suspected it had come out as a grimace.

"I'll be okay, mom." Yukiko smiled at the woman, before walking up the stairs, the cold steel of the gun pressing into her back threateningly.

She walked out of the hidden door way and into the Kaiba mansion main hall. Yukiko looked around and realised the place was empty and deserted. She trembled, still feeling the gun. She turned around and took a hesitant step backwards, away from the man. He glared at her as he closed the door, hiding it once again. He gestured with the gun again for her to head towards the front doors, opposite the bottom of the grand staircase they'd been hidden under. Yukiko walked slowly forwards. She needed to do something, but what? She couldn't leave with the man. It would be stupid, but how was she going to escape? She felt the cold hard metal of the barrel of a gun dig into her back again, forcing her to move, she took a step forward away from the cold touch of possible death. She turned around and faced the man, swallowing her fear. She scowled at the man, her hands raised.

"Tell me what you want!" She demanded her voice wavering with the fear she felt. Ignoring her question, he gestured with the gun for her to move. Yukiko forced herself to remain calm.

"Speak to me," She commanded, but the man just scowled at her, his eyes darkening.

"Move!" He ordered, He raised his fist, preparing to strike her. Yukiko turned away, eyes scrunched, preparing for the blow. When it didn't come, Yukiko chanced a peek. She turned back to the man, eyes wide. He had crumpled to the floor, a man stood above him his own hand raised.

"Kenta!" Yukiko exclaimed with a sigh of relief. The man, Kenta had been hired shortly after Yukiko had been attacked and he'd quickly risen in the ranks of security. He often accompanied Kaiba to important tournaments and events. Kenta was just a little bit taller than Kaiba and he was broad, but not enough to prevent him looking smart in the black suit all the security wore. He had an ear piece curling around his ear, which was visible due to his shortly cropped black hair. He smiled reassuringly at Yukiko, giving no indication on how he'd managed to take down the armed man. He stepped over the body now, kicking the hand gun away from the unconscious intruder.

"Miss Yukiko, are you alright?" He asked nodding at her slightly. Yukiko blushed, not liking been addressed so formally. She nodded her heart beating frantically with relief.

"Never better," She breathed.

Just as she spoke, a man came bursting through the front doors of the house. He marched over to them and stopped before Yukiko. She gazed up at him and smiled. Kaiba looked worried. Without another word he took a hold of Yukiko, pulling her against his chest and wrapping his arms around her, causing her cheeks to turn pink. He rested his head upon to the top of hers and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" He asked after a few seconds. Yukiko pulled back from him and looked up into his face. She smiled at him breathlessly. She had been scared, but he was here now, she felt safe again.

"I'm fine," she replied honestly. She could see Seto physically relax at her words. His arms wrapped tighter around her.

"I was concerned," he spoke seriously, trying to maintain his usual stern and business like persona. Yukiko shook her head slightly, amused at his behaviour.

"Kenta, take that fool away." Kaiba ordered, turning away from the man lying on the floor, pulling Yukiko with him. She allowed herself to be directed out of the hall.

* * *

Yukiko sat in the lounge two hours later, flicking absently through the channels. She had since changed into her night wear and had the fluffy throw curled around her. Her parents had left shortly after the man had been captured. Despite everything, they still tried to drag her with them. Yukiko had forcibly told them no, and still offered to give them a room for the night, but stubborn as they were they were having none of it. After the events of the evening, Yukiko wasn't sure she could blame them. She'd never known the Kaiba mansion to have a break in before. She knew she hadn't been at the house that long, but still. The man they'd captured had been handed over to the security team, who would in turn pass the man across to the police. Yukiko was still confused. Why had they attacked?

"Are you okay, Yukiko?" A voce asked her, jolting her out of her thoughts. A teen with black hair and greyish eyes had entered the room. He sat himself down next to her on the sofa. Yukiko grinned at Mokuba, the youngest of the Kaiba brothers.

"I'm okay," She replied truthfully. She was glad Mokuba had been at a friend's house when the attack had happened. She hadn't wanted him to suffer the rudeness of her parents.

"Wanna play a game?" Yukiko asked hopefully. She wanted to distract herself until Kaiba returned. She was terrified of what the reason for the intrusion might have been. Mokuba's eyes widened with excitement. He beamed at her.

"Sure! What do you wanna play?" He exclaimed moving over to the TV and looking through the many game consoles there.

"Whatever you want, you can choose!" Yukiko beamed.

Kaiba walked down the hall way with concern weighing heavy upon his thoughts. The intruder, he'd been a frustrating man. He refused to part with any information at first, but Kaiba had his ways. He'd managed to get a small amount of information out of the idiot in the end. He'd been sent to take something important. It didn't take a genius to work out that meant a member of his family. Even Wheeler could have worked that out, he mused to himself. Unfortunately the intruder had refused to say any more or for what purpose he'd been trying to take Yukiko. Kaiba frowned. He could only presume, which wasn't enough. He needed more knowledge, but he had a feeling it was to use a hostage as leverage against him. He growled at the thought. No one would take either Yukiko or Mokuba away from him. He walked into the living room and stood by the door way. Mokuba and Yukiko were both sat on the Sofa, eyes glued to the TV, a game controller in their hands. They were playing a racing game and were both getting quite competitive with it. Kaiba leaned against the door frame. He wasn't usually one to wear his heart on his sleeve, or even think silly emotional thoughts, but gazing into the room at the two people who meant more to him than he could describe, he felt truly happy.


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N : **Hello! So update time! Hope you enjoy reading as much as I have enjoyed thinking about and writing this! Xx

**Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! :-(**

**Chapter Four**

Yukiko sat in the back of the expensive car as it drove through Domino City centre. It looked like a nice day. The sun was shining down, reflecting off the many office blocks lining the streets. Yukiko enjoyed watching the world go by as their car made its way to work. She glanced around the inside of the car. Kaiba was sat next to her, his arms folded and legs crossed looking like his usual stern self. Kenta was also sat inside the car, dark shades hiding his eyes making him look like the stereotypical security guard. Yukiko was looking forwards to getting to work to try and escape this dark cloud that seemed to be hanging over the CEO. He had refused to speak about the intruder which more or less gave Yukiko the knowledge that the armed man had been there to take someone. Yukiko liked her job at Kaiba Corp. She was glad that Kaiba had decided to keep her on, but part of her assumed if she'd tried to look for work elsewhere he would have refused to let her go. Yukiko suspected he could be a very possessive individual if he needed to be. Yukiko relaxed back into her seat as they pulled up before the Kaiba Corp building entrance. As they came to a halt, Kenta straightened up in his seat, looking tense as he put a finger to his ear. He looked up at Kaiba, his face stern.

"Mr Kaiba, we have a problem." He spoke. Just as he did, Yukiko heard what sounded like a crowd outside. She turned wide eyed towards Kaiba. Was it another kidnapping attempt? Kenta seemed to have been guessing her thoughts.

"It's the press." He informed the pair calmly. Kaiba grimaced at the man's words. Perfect, he thought to himself. He quickly thought of a solution to the problem. He knew he had to protect Yukiko. He'd seen that stupid article upset her and he didn't want her to be in the spot light. Of course he was used to it, but this was getting ridiculous.

"Tell the team to get the idiots back giving us a clear path into the building, and then allow no one without clearance into the place." Kaiba ordered already feeling annoyed from the delay. Kenta quickly began barking orders down the mouth piece.

Yukiko smiled slightly at Seto's stern tone. He really was just the same as always. She leant up and gave him a gentle kiss upon his cheek. He turned around with surprise melting away the scowl.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"You'll get wrinkles if you scowl so much," She pouted playfully. He allowed the briefest grin to flit across his face before he returned to his serious expression. He leant forwards trying to kiss her on the head, but Yukiko leant away from him grinning.

"Now I owe you," He mused, his eyebrow raised.

"You can repay me later," She said softly, her cheeks turning pink as she spoke.

"Sir, Miss Yukiko, they're ready," Kenta interrupted. He moved towards the door and opened it up. The noise of a small crowd reached them. Kaiba gave Yukiko one last glance, showing the side no one but she saw, before stepping out the car after Kenta. Yukiko took a couple of deep breaths before following.

The crowd wasn't as big as she'd first thought. She suddenly felt foolish for imagining it was bigger. The worry she'd felt had clouded her judgement. She just didn't want another nasty article coming out about her and Seto. She knew Kaiba hadn't thought anything of it before, but it stung a little for Yukiko. There was about a dozen people with either a camera in hand or a microphone. They were trying to scramble past the guards holding them back. Yukiko found herself frozen from shock and it took her a few moments to realise she'd not moved. Kaiba had already begun the walk across the pavement and up the steps heading towards the building. He glanced back and muttered something to Kenta. The head of security nodded and went back to Yukiko's side. He smiled warmly at her, encouraging her to move. Yukiko found her legs had become unglued and walked forwards, her face bright red.

"Mr Kaiba! What do you have to say about the break in?"

"Kaiba, what were they looking for?"

"Is it true they broke in to kidnap your girlfriend?"

These were just a few of the questions she heard over the clicking of camera's, but soon when it was obvious they weren't getting anything out of Kaiba, they turned their attention on her. Yukiko felt her face turn a shade even brighter as cameras were directed in her direction.

"What's it like dating the CEO?"

"Were they trying to kidnap you?"

"Is it true about the baby?"

Yukiko faltered at that last question. She was reminded of the cruel article from the trashy magazine. She needed to correct them, to tell them the truth. She was about to open her mouth to reply when Kenta took her by the arm and pulled her on, preventing her from responding. Yukiko gazed up at the man questioningly. His eyes were focused straight ahead, but he spoke quietly to her.

"There's no point, they'll find a way to twist your words, don't get drawn in," He informed her. She closed her mouth and nodded. She eventually reached the shelter of the building and was grateful for the familiar feeling of the cool air con as she went through the glass doors. She hoped it would cool off her red face. Kaiba was stood waiting for her. Naturally he hadn't got drawn in to the onslaught of questions out there. He smiled at Yukiko as she visibly relaxed.

"How was your first taste of press?" He asked darkly.

"Fantastic," Yukiko spoke sarcastically frowning. He half smiled at her.

"See you for lunch?" He asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Of course," Yukiko beamed back. She smiled goodbye, already aware of the camera lenses pressed against the glass front of the building. She made to turn away, but she felt a hand grab hers, preventing her from moving. She turned back around confused. Seto had taken hold of her. He had a mischievous glint in those blue eyes. He pulled her against him, where she stumbled, her hands resting upon his chest.

"What are you doing?" She whispered her face turning pink. She inwardly groaned. She'd only just managed to get her blushing down. Yukiko tried to glance to her right, where she knew cameras would be clicking away frantically, but he stopped her before she could, his fingers taking hold of her chin.

"Let's give them something to talk about," He whispered smirking. Yukiko was about to speak when his hand moved across her cheek, his fingers running through her hair as he bent his face lower. She felt the air get knocked out of her as his soft lips met hers.

* * *

"Then he kissed you?" Téa asked in disbelief.

"Yep," Yukiko replied, finishing her cookie off. She was sat on a table in the duel arena attached to the Development and Research Department. She was sat with Mai, Téa and Ryo at the side line of the battle field. She could hear the occasional roar and growl from the battle that was commencing. Yugi was duelling Joey, testing new duel disks that were currently in the progress of completion. It wasn't a serious duel, but Yukiko had to admit it was a slight bit competitive, hence why they'd all decided to take a break. Yukiko picked up her coffee and took a sip as her story of the morning sunk in.

"He kissed you in front of those journalists?" Mai asked in disbelief. Yukiko put down her mug and blushed. She was surprised when Seto had done it, but not as much as her friends were. It was like they knew a completely different person to the one she knew. She had to remind herself they probably did.

"I don't know how, but I think you've broken Kaiba!" Téa exclaimed.

"How do you mean?" Yukiko asked curiously.

"There was a time when Kaiba wouldn't give the public any information about his private life," Ryo smiled sweetly. Yukiko thought about it for a second. He was right; Kaiba didn't seem like the type to play around with the press. He was someone who would keep his private life… well, private.

"Hmm, I guess you're right, I have broken him," Yukiko admitted, sighing deciding there was no other explanation.

"Damn it, Yug, I don't know how ya do it!" A strong accented voice suddenly exclaimed, catching all of their attention just in time to see Joey's life points drain down to zero.

"What do you expect, you are duelling the King of Games!" Téa called out, laughing. Joey turned to her and shook his fist angrily.

"I know that Téa!" He replied, climbing down off the playing field, soon followed by Yugi. They walked over to them and grinned.

"So what was dat I heard about you breaking Kaiba?" Joey asked with a cheeky wink as he leant over to grab a mug off the table. Yukiko felt her cheeks rise in colour again at his insinuation. Téa instantly hit him around the back of the head.

"Hey! What was dat for?" Joey demanded rounding on her. Yukiko smiled as they began to argue. She really did love been part of this group, there really was never a dull moment.

"So how's your deck making going?" Yugi asked Yukiko smiling. Yukiko, who'd just taken a sip of her drink, quickly gulped the hot contents down, eager to answer.

"Alright actually, Seto been Seto naturally has an almost limitless supply of duel monster cards and I've near enough recreated my deck. I like having my memories back." She said adding the last part as a happy after thought. She'd had a lot of fun remembering the cards she'd once used.

"What type of deck is it?" Ryo asked interested.

"Type?" She asked confused. She really was an amateur compared to this lot.

"What type of monsters?" Yugi asked smiling.

"Oh, right! Erm, Spell Caster and Fiend mainly," She replied.

"Alright! Yukiko! I challenge you to a duel!" Joey cried out suddenly, butting into their conversation. Yukiko turned pink at the challenge and suddenly felt very awkward. Sure she'd been given the job of watching over these matches as her friends would test the new product. Naturally she hadn't a clue technically what to report back, but it seemed Kaiba also appreciated a regular opinion too. She hadn't duelled for a while, not since she had fought her darker self. Since then the opportunity hadn't really arisen. Now was an opportunity and she felt nervous! Joey may not be the crowned king of games, but Yukiko didn't doubt he'd be a powerful opponent.

"Joey, leave the poor girl alone!" Mai scowled at him.

"No, it's alright! I'd like that; it'll be a good way to test my deck!" Yukiko beamed slipping off the table. Yugi smiled at her and took the duel disk off his wrist and handed it to Yukiko.

Yukiko climbed up onto the large arena and faced Joey. His disk was already open from his previous match. Yukiko examined the duel disk. It was a small round disk on a band that would slip onto her arm, almost like a bangle. She slipped the thing on and watched as it instantly sprung open, revealing a long piece with slots to insert her cards. On the main disk part, another slot opened out, awaiting her deck. She rummaged around in her pocket and pulled the pile of cards out. She quickly shuffled them and placed her deck in the slot. She gazed up and saw Joey already waiting, five cards in his hands.

"You ready, Yukiko?" He called out to her. Yukiko's heart was racing frantically with anticipation.

"Yeah, just go easy on me," She replied nervously.

"You got it! Let's duel!" Joey cried out. Yukiko took five cards out the top of her deck and nodded. She was ready.

* * *

She looked at the cards in her hand, Swords of revealing light, Magic Jammer, White magical hat, Summoned Skull and Dark Magician. She blushed seeing them. She remembered back when she had to sneak out of the house to go play. It was in those tournaments she'd learnt of the top players in the country and when making her own deck, she'd based some of it on the Champions. Dark Magician was obviously Yugi's card. It was strange at first, getting her memories back. She knew each of them instantly, but not just from befriending them, from before. She'd read about them, read about the tournaments they'd been in. Knowing the man she had been fighting for, and who had been fighting for her, knowing he was Seto Kaiba took some getting used to.

"Okay, Joey, you go first!" Yukiko smiled.

"Alright!" He cried out taking a card from his deck. He grinned his signature goofy grin.

"I summon Armoured Lizard in attack mode!" He cried out, setting his card in the duel disk. The monster materialized upon the field, looking more realistic than ever. Yukiko gasped seeing it. Kaiba really had done a good job with the new designs.

"I'll then set these two here trap cards and end my turn." Joey finished, setting the cards in the relevant slots. Yukiko smiled as they appeared upon the field.

"Okay then!" Yukiko grinned. She pulled another card from her deck and glanced at it. Aqua Madoor.

"I set this in defence mode!" Yukiko exclaimed, setting the card face down on the field, hiding the monsters identity.

"I'll then set these two cards." She finished feeling the rush of excitement she hadn't felt in a while. This rush was exactly the reason she'd loved Duel monsters.

"Defending already?" Joey asked perplexed. Yukiko shrugged. She knew it might not be the most entertaining of techniques, but it was one that had always worked for her.

"I attack your face down card! Armoured Lizard! Attack!" Joey cried out. Yukiko smiled apologetically and flipped her card.

"Sorry Joey," She apologized as his lizard shattered, defeated. "Aqua Madoor's defence is 2000,"

"Wha? Defeated in my first attack!" He exclaimed perplexed.

* * *

"Oh, I think I understand it," Yugi spoke from the side lines.

"Get what, Yugi?" Téa asked looking to her side at the spikey haired boy. Yugi's purple eyes were fixed on the match, already trying to work out each player's strategy.

"Yukiko's deck is based on defence, rather than attack. Joey's going to have to work hard if he wants to win this match," Yugi replied.

"Defence? But how will she win?" Ryo asked confused.

"Joey will either run out of cards, or Yukiko's got some pretty powerful trap or magic cards in her deck." Yugi replied.

* * *

Kaiba watched from the doorway with interest. He could tell from this distance that Yugi had already worked her deck out. Bakura had once told him the reason he'd taken Yukiko was because her duelling technique intrigued him. Despite himself, Kaiba had to agree with the spirit. He had never really seen someone duel with a defensive deck before. He relaxed, leaning against the door frame, watching the duel unfold with a sense of pride growing in his chest. He was happy Yukiko was his.

* * *

**A/N Extra : **Just to add a little bit of info (Optional to read,) But Yukiko's deck is based on one I recently made myself, which I didn't actually intend to turn out as a Defense deck... but it just sort of did and worked really well... Just to clarify as well, I am a beginner to the Duel monster card game, and I also play by the old rule book, so if the rules I use don't actually make sense, I apologize, but as I've said, I am a beginner myself. Also you may Have noticed I've started spelling Bakura's name as Ryo, rather than Ryou (The way I spelt it in Snow Child), and this is purely because I've started reading the Manga and thats how its spelt in there... Glad to clear that up. Any way... till Next Time! Xx


	6. Chapter five

**A/N: **Hello again! Hope you're alright! So, update time! I'm a little nervous about this chapter as I'm worrying the plot is moving kind of quick, which might not be a bad thing... I'll let you guys decide on that! Any how... enough from me! Please enjoy! Xx

**Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter Five**

Kaiba walked further into the large room just as Yukiko's life points drained to zero. He watched as Wheeler jumped up and down celebrating as Yukiko just laughed along with the others. She definitely wasn't a sore loser. The dorks all looked around at him as he stopped by the edge of the arena.

"Well done, Wheeler, you actually won a match." Kaiba spoke scornfully. The blonde turned around and saw the CEO stood there. His face flushed instantly at his words.

"Shut it, Rich boy! I've won plenty before!" He exclaimed, shaking his fist towards Kaiba.

"Kindergarteners don't count," Kaiba smirked at him. Yukiko walked forwards at that point, pushing back an aggravated Joey who looked ready to attack his boss. Yukiko climbed down from the platform and grinned up at Kaiba.

"You did well," Kaiba spoke softly, his tone of voice changing as he spoke to Yukiko. Her cheeks flushed instantly. She didn't know he'd been watching the game.

"I lost," Yukiko admitted, avoiding meeting his gaze. She toed the floor nervously. Would he be disappointed that she'd lost? She felt his fingertips cup under her chin, forcing her face upwards.

"Do you think that matters to me?" He asked. His expression was soft as he gazed down at her. It filled Yukiko with happiness seeing him gazing at her like that. Yukiko shook her head, her cheeks blushing furiously.

"Good." He replied, his serious tone back in place. Yukiko turned to the group her face burning.  
"I'll see you guys later!" She exclaimed before turning round and walking out of the room by Kaiba's side.

"I've never seen Kaiba like this before." Yugi said after they'd left the room.

"I think it's nice," Téa commented smiling.

"Well I think it's creepy. Kaiba… smiling…" Joey exclaimed scowling.

* * *

Yukiko relaxed in her seat opposite Kaiba. They were sat in his office two polystyrene takeaway trays open between them. Yukiko couldn't help but feel immensely happy sat with him. She knew he had changed since they met and it made her feel special. She was happy to be the reason he smiled more.

"That was great!" She exclaimed happily. Kaiba nodded and gazed at her. He'd finished his own food off quickly, but he didn't mind. He enjoyed spending time with Yukiko. He liked to see how much she'd changed since getting her memories back.

"So how's the new duel disk?" He asked leaning forwards, resting his elbows on the desk.

"They're great! Really good and detailed! It was fun using them, even if the monsters looked almost terrifyingly real!" She exclaimed happily.

"Good. I'm glad you think so." He smiled at her, sitting back in his chair. He glanced towards his open laptop and thought to himself.

"I want to show you something," He spoke softly, gesturing at her to come round the desk. Yukiko jumped up and walked around the side of the table and reached Kaiba's side. In an instant he'd pulled her onto his lap and pulled them closer to the desk so she could examine the Computer screen.

At his movement, Yukiko felt her cheeks flush. She didn't resist and curled up in his lap and gazed at the computer screen. She read through a few lines before realising it was a plan.

"I'm putting together a new tournament, to promote the new duel disk system." He spoke one of his hands resting on her hip.

"I'd like you to compete," He finished.

"Me!" Yukiko squeaked turning her attention back round upon Kaiba. He wrapped both his hands around her waist now as she gazed at him in surprise.

"Yes. Watching you today made my mind up. As much as I hate to admit it, that fool Bakura had a point when he said he found your technique intriguing," He grimaced mentioning the man who had tried to take Yukiko away from him. He hated bringing the evil spirit up.

"Don't expect me to win." Yukiko replied her cheeks pink. She wouldn't do any good in a competition, especially if Yugi and his friends were competing.

"I don't expect you to do anything. I just want you to have fun playing again." Kaiba spoke, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Okay." Yukiko sighed, wondering if she would regret this decision.

"You'll compete?" He asked,

"Yes, I'll play," Yukiko replied beaming at him.

"With a little bit of work, you could be a real contender," He smiled bringing his hand up to her face. He caressed her skin before meeting her lips in a tender kiss.

The phone buzzed. Kaiba picked it up and answered with a look of irritation on his face.

"Yes?" He spoke sternly, annoyed at been interrupted. He listened to whoever it was on the other end his expression slowly darkening. When he put the phone down, his mood had turned negative.

"What's wrong?" Yukiko asked a pit opening up in her stomach. He didn't respond. He stood up, holding her in his arms. He turned round and put her back in the now vacated chair.

"Stay here. Do not leave this room till I get back." He instructed darkly before pacing over to the door and disappearing out of the room. Yukiko frowned. What had happened? Yukiko sighed and span around in the chair. After a few turns of spinning around, she began to feel queasy and stopped, trying to get her bearings. She shuffled forwards in the seat and gazed at the laptop screen. A tournament, a real tournament? And he wanted her to compete? Yukiko had duelled in competitions before, under her original name of Kaori Endo, but those had been tiny things, without the use of holograms. This was a whole other league. She read through some of the details for the Tournament with interest. It was to be held at Kaiba land, beginners to experienced players welcome. Yukiko knew she'd fall into the beginner category. The competitors were to use the new Kaiba Corp Duel disks, smaller in size and more advanced in technology. Yukiko kicked her shoes off and sat back thinking.

After almost twenty minutes had passed, Yukiko stood up frustrated. Where was he? She wandered around the room a few times trying to calm her nerves. This waiting around had made her nervous. Kaiba had seemed really apprehensive when he'd left. She was just heading over to the door to look outside in the corridor when the door swung open. Kaiba stepped back into the office his expression unreadable. He saw her close to the door and raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"What's happened?" Yukiko asked her agitation at not having a clue what was going on making her go straight to the point.

"It's time to go." He replied briefly and without any indication he was giving her another choice.

"What? It's the middle of the day?" She exclaimed as he took her hand and pulled her hurriedly out of the office. There was the receptionist as usual sat behind her desk and the hall empty apart from two security men flanking Kaiba's lift. Kaiba didn't speak as he directed Yukiko into the lift. Yukiko frowned as he stood in the glass case with her, pushing a button he seldom used and one Yukiko had never seen him use before. She watched as the doors closed and felt the familiar jolt in her stomach as the lift began to move downwards.

"Are you going to tell me what's happening?" Yukiko asked quietly, her heart pounding with worry. Kaiba glanced around at her and saw the worry in her face. He didn't want to make her worry. She had nothing to fear. He wasn't about to let anything bad happen to her, not again. She'd been through enough. As the lift sunk below the lobby, she looked around at him with concern. Where were they heading? The lift came to a halt and the doors swung open. Kaiba got out, pulling Yukiko with him. He knew they were safe to talk here.

Yukiko stood in awe as automatic lights came on. They were stood in a fairly small underground car park. It could easily hold two dozen cars, but instead it only held three. One was a sleek white Jaguar, a car Yukiko recognised as one Kaiba had used a few times before. The second was a two seated classic looking car in blue and the third a black family type car that could probably seat six. It was the third one Kaiba walked towards. He opened up the passenger seat and waited for Yukiko to climb in. The inside of the car looked expensive but subtly so. The seats were grey leather and the dashboard was equipped with a high end stereo and other gadgets.

"Tell me what's happening!" Yukiko pleaded feeling terrified.

"We've had some information that the building is been watched and possibly infiltrated." Kaiba spoke sternly gazing at Yukiko. She sat down in the passenger seat but remained gazing at Kaiba.

"Is it the people who broke in to the house?" She asked fearfully. Kaiba closed the car door and walked around the side of the car and got in the driver's seat.

"We can't be sure and I'm not about to take any chances." He growled pulling his seat belt on.

"We've arranged a decoy. Two people have got in the car up front which should distract them, giving us chance to slip away un-noticed." Kaiba spoke. Yukiko felt her panic rising. Was it really this serious? It terrified her to think someone would go to such lengths. In a way she felt stupid for not realising the severity of the threat. After all she'd had a gun pulled on her when the man had found her in the safe house back at the Kaiba mansion. Kaiba could sense her panic and turned to her, the furious blaze in his eyes softening.

"My first priority is your safety. No one will harm you again, not while I'm here." He spoke softly to her. Yukiko gulped and then nodded feeling herself calm down under his expression. She truly believed he'd do anything to keep her safe.

"Let's get out of here." He replied turning back to facing forwards.

"Okay." Yukiko replied pulling her own seat belt on. Kaiba started the engine and set off to the end of the underground car park.

There was a large winding ramp made of solid concrete with large panels replaced by lighting. Kaiba put the car into gear and they began their journey up the spiral slope. It felt like they'd been winding up the ramp for ages when it leveled out. The way ahead was blocked off by a steel shutter. The car came to a standstill, engine still running. Suddenly a hatch in the ceiling opened up and machine dropped down from the ceiling on a metal arm. To Yukiko's shock, the machine began scanning the car, flooding it with green lasers.

"Scan confirmed. Seto Kaiba. Voice recognition…" A computerized voice spoke, echoing outside as well as inside the car.

"Seto Kaiba." Kaiba spoke clearly.

"…Confirmed." The robotic voice spoke and the machine that had scanned the car withdrew back into the ceiling. Moments later the metal door opened, revealing the sunny day. Kaiba pulled the car out and onto the small deserted back lane.

Yukiko noticed the car first. It pulled out just behind them after they left the building. She glanced in the wing mirror as they drove along and noticed the ominous black vehicle with tinted windows. She gulped. Wasn't it possible it could just be a coincidence that the car had pulled out behind them? Wasn't it possible it was just a normal car going about its business as usual? Even as she tried to convince herself of these thoughts, her gut told her otherwise. She knew it was no coincidence and in the pit of her stomach she knew they were in danger.

"Seto…" She spoke quietly, her eyes not moving from the refection of the vehicle. Kaiba glanced round at her and saw the panic in her expression. He glanced in the rear view mirror and cursed under his breath. They hadn't got away as smoothly as he'd hoped. They were been followed. He gritted his teeth aggravated as the traffic lights turned red. He came to a slow stop at the front of the queue. The pursuing car came to a stop behind them and Kaiba's grip on the steering wheel tightened, his foot hovering over the accelerator.

"Ready?" He almost growled, determination showing in his serious face. Yukiko glanced round at him scared.

"For what?" She asked, already having a feeling she knew what was about to happen.

"I don't think they intend to let us reach home." He began speaking just as the doors on the car behind were flung open. Still the light was red and traffic was whizzing across, blocking their way.

"Before they make their move, I'm going to make mine," He spoke through gritted teeth as men climbed out the car behind, guns in hand and all dressed identical. Kaiba slammed his foot down on the accelerator.


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N : **Hello again! So... been off ill for the past two days so was hopefully going to do lots of writing but only managed to be well enough to get on the computer today at about two... so not a huge amount of success there, however I have managed to get this chapter completed. I have decided to challenge myself and try a bit of action and as a non-driver, the car chase wasn't easy... not sure how it's gone... yet again, you can be my judge and let me know. Enjoy! Xx

**Disclaimer! I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! :-(**

**Chapter Six**

Yukiko covered her eyes as the car shot forwards. She thought they were driving into the path of the moving traffic, but at the last moment, Kaiba span the steering wheel, causing them to skid as they did a 180 degree turn. He slammed his foot back down and they shot back the way they'd come. Yukiko gripped onto the edge of her seat trying to keep herself calm. It was proving difficult as they came to the end of the road and took another sharp turn right. The men who had already exited their car paused for a split second before dashing back to their waiting vehicle. Yukiko peeked through her fingertips as she felt the boisterous movements of the car she was in. Kaiba was winding between the traffic expertly. It was as if he'd done this before. They rounded another corner and Kaiba slammed the breaks on. Before them was a terrible traffic jam as a mass amount of cars waited impatiently for the lights to change. Kaiba cursed under his breath and tried to reverse, but they were already trapped by more cars adding to the traffic. He could only hope their car would blend in with the other cars surrounding them, but he doubted this would be the case. He knew these fools who were chasing them were professional, not some thugs for hire. As they waited, Kaiba pulled out his cell from his pocket. He quickly dialled a number and held the phone to his ear.

"Kenta, have you got Mokuba?" He asked harshly without even a greeting. He paused listening to the response. Yukiko could see him visibly relax after hearing the answer.

"Good. Get him home and don't let him out of your sight." Kaiba ordered before ending the call. Yukiko waited for an explanation, but when one didn't come she had to ask.

"Mokuba's okay?" She asked concerned.

"When the threat appeared, I sent Kenta to collect Mokuba from school. I will not let anyone touch my family." He scowled, his grip on the steering wheel tightening. Yukiko tried to relax back into the chair, still glancing behind them. She couldn't help but smile at Kaiba's response. He may seem like a cold hearted business orientated man to the majority of the world, but the man had his heart in the right place. No matter what, he would protect those close to him. If they weren't in such a tense situation, she could have kissed him. Just as she glanced in the mirror again, she saw the black car pull up at the back of the growing traffic queue. The doors yet again were thrown open and three men got out, all dressed in black, sunglasses hiding their eyes and armed with guns. Yukiko froze seeing the arms. These guys were serious. What the hell was going on? This wasn't right!

"Seto…" Yukiko whispered, unable to take her eyes off the men as they began winding their way through the cars towards them. Kaiba had already seen them. He was scanning the area, trying to come up with an escape strategy. They were in the centre lane of three lanes of cars. There was a small amount of space between each car, but would it be enough? He glanced along the pavement. Just a little further ahead there was a small alley way between two large buildings.

"Hold on," He muttered. Yukiko stared at him as if he was crazy. Where did he intend to go? Kaiba turned the steering wheel.

He began to quickly twist the car around, banging and scraping into many of the cars around them, much to the other drivers anger. Horns began blaring and drivers actually began to climb out of their cars, but before they could do anything, Kaiba had pushed through the small gap, scraping and denting his own car as well as the rest, and get onto the pavement. He quickly sped along the walkway, beeping his car horn, warning pedestrians of their approach. People cried out in panic and fled into shops or pressed themselves up against the wall to avoid getting hit. Then they reached the alley way. Kaiba took the sharp turn and they sped down the tight empty space. The alley was short and soon they came to a cross. They could easily see straight on was blocked off by a wooden fence. Kaiba immediately took the left as Yukiko glanced behind them. There was no sign of the men, but even so. They continued on along the labyrinth of alley ways. They came upon another bend in the backstreet. They turned right and were met by another fence. Kaiba pulled right up to it. He glanced around at Yukiko who looked ready to faint. He quickly undid his belt and opened the door. There was barely enough room for him to slip out of the car in the small space, but he managed it. He gazed around. The alley was filthy the walls covered in graffiti. They needed to get out of there as quickly as possible. If they didn't run into the idiots after them, they might run into thugs. He glanced behind the car and decided there was too much danger in back tracking. They had to go forwards, and that meant over the fence. Yukiko saw Kaiba get out and followed quickly after him. She slid out of the door and watched as Kaiba gestured for her to climb on top of the car bonnet. She did as she was told and Kaiba climbed up next to her.

"We're going to climb over," He spoke looking down at her. He quickly grabbed hold of the fence and hoisted himself over with ease. Yukiko stared after him. She was sure she wouldn't be able to do it with such ease. She grabbed hold of the wood and tried to climb over it, ending up lying flat on her stomach on top of it. Very ungraceful, she thought to herself sourly. She managed to lower her body over the other side, but her arms were still crossed on the edge. She couldn't reach the ground.

"Let go," Kaiba's voice spoke. Yukiko was reluctant, but she couldn't become a wuss at a time like this. She let go and fell. In an instant she felt arms catch her. Yukiko glanced at Kaiba who was holding her close. He was grinning at her. She felt her face flush instantly. She'd just had to wear a skirt that day didn't she? Definitely not the best attire for climbing over fences. Kaiba placed Yukiko back down onto her feet. Yukiko examined the new surroundings. The bricks were dirty in colour on either side of them. There were metal ladders that ran up either side of the buildings they were between. Fire escapes maybe? There were metal bins lining the sides, over flowing with rubbish and bottles of empty beer and cigarette ends scattered across the already dirty floors. In front of them there were two ways, one that led left and one straight on. Kaiba quickly took a hold of Yukiko's hand, pulling her forwards and straight forwards. They walked back out onto a street and out of the alley way. In a way this part of Domino city was just as bad as the alley they'd just left. It looked like an old industrial estate with warehouses and factories lining the street, a few of which looked abandoned. Yukiko felt a wave of hopelessness wash over her. They'd lost the car, their transport and the enemy still had theirs. They were in a part of town which sent shivers up her spine and made her feel fearful. How could they win? At that moment, Kaiba squeezed her hand encouragingly. She chanced a gaze up at the man. He was looking ahead of them a firm and almost confident look on his face. She smiled pushing those thoughts back. He was how they would win. He wouldn't give up. As they were walking Kaiba pulled out his phone again. Yukiko barely paid any attention as he dialled.

"Kenta, we need a ride," Kaiba spoke as they continued along the street, Yukiko nervously glancing around them as they walked. The buildings were old and parts of the large brick work were crumbling away. Most were hemmed away by wired fencing, but had large holes in them. Who would want to come to this part of town? Yukiko glanced around again nervously. She had a bad feeling in her stomach. It felt as though they were been watched. Of course they stuck out like a sore thumb here, what with Kaiba in his suit and herself in her office type clothes. At the thought, she pulled at the hem of her pencil skirt nervously. Kaiba had finished his call and looked down at Yukiko.

"I feel like we're been watched," Yukiko muttered to him nervously. His eyes darted up and scanned around.

"I know," He spoke softly, his eyes narrowing.

They continued walking, Yukiko unable to help but glance nervously around. They crossed the road and began to walk on the other side of the street. It was odd to think they were walking so calmly in plain sight of anyone. They stopped before a derelict building. Kaiba examined it and pushed part of the broken fence aside, gesturing for Yukiko to enter. She slipped through the fence but gave Kaiba a questioning look. Why were they breaking into an old abandoned warehouse? He slipped through the fence after her and led the way into the crumbling building. It was an old thing with red bricks and large arched windows, most of which were broken or had been boarded up. It was about four storeys high and looked pretty creepy. The large sign across the top of the entrance was peeling away and was badly weathered making it impossible to read. Kaiba pushed the wooden doors open and stepped inside. Yukiko followed him frowning.

The place was empty apart from the steel girders holding the structure up. There was several metal stair cases positioned in intervals along the length of the building, leading up to a second floor, then a third, followed by a fourth. It was on the third and fourth levels, there were offices hidden from view by concrete walls. Rubble and bits of rusted metal lined the floors.

"What is this place?" Yukiko muttered getting chills from the skeletal remains of a building. It was creepy in here and she'd never really been one to enjoy ghost stories.

"This is an old Kaiba Corp Warehouse. We should be safe here till Kenta arrives." Kaiba spoke quietly, but his voice echoed all around in the shell of a building. Yukiko nodded, deciding not to admit that she didn't feel safe at all in there. Kaiba quickly took her hand and pulled her over to one of the rusting metal stair cases. Without hesitating he took them up the flight of stairs, followed by a second. He entered one of the old offices that would look back out on to the street. Inside was practically empty aside from a broken desk and a couple of filling cabinets. He glanced out of the window. The street was still empty. He sighed and turned around to give his full attention to Yukiko. She was glancing around the broken office looking uneasy. He couldn't blame her. It had been her first car chase, mind you thinking back, it was his too. He sat down on the floor, avoiding sitting on any of the smashed glass from the window. Yukiko quickly joined him, pulling her knees up to her chest as she leant against him.

"So… got any theories?" Yukiko asked suddenly, her cheek turning pink. Kaiba glanced around at her.

"About what?" He asked

"You know… whoever is chasing us, whoever's trying to kidnap me or Mokuba?" Yukiko asked. Kaiba shifted uncomfortably. He didn't want to worry her, but he didn't have a clue. When she'd been attacked before at his home, he had believed one of his old rivals, Pegasus or Zigfried Von Schroeder was to blame, but it hadn't been them. It had been an ancient spirit. Who was to say this was a rival now? He had no idea who could be behind this.

"I don't know, but whoever it is will regret it." He spoke his fists clenching. Just at that moment, the sound of a car caught their attention. In an instant, Kaiba was on his feet and cautiously peering out of the window. He recognised the black car rolling slowly down the road. He ducked back down out of sight, his teeth clenched. This was bad. He would never admit it out loud, but they were in trouble.

Yukiko didn't need him to speak to know things weren't looking good. His body language gave him away. She rested her head back against the wall and thought. It seemed a little pointless going to all this hard work just to kidnap her, especially when Kaiba was with her. Surely it would be more dramatic and impacting for them to take her when Kaiba wasn't prepared? So why were they so desperate to get a bargaining chip against him? It was all too confusing for her to try and work out. This whole situation was frustrating and scary. She just wanted to be home watch some TV and go to bed. She didn't want to be hiding out in some dark dank creepy abandoned warehouse. She didn't want to be getting chased by scary men with guns. Guns for god sakes! She'd never imagined she'd ever see one in real life, yet here she was having them pulled on her! She felt her anger getting the better of her and forced herself to calm down. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't hear the sound of car doors opening. Kaiba saw it however and felt a stab of panic which he had to force down. The men had got out of the car. They were heading towards their building, guns already in hand. That was when a second vehicle rounded the corner, pulling up just behind the first. He recognised the car. His own security team sprang to life, jumping out of the car and taking aim at the enemy. Yukiko was only alerted when the first gun shot went off, ringing through the deserted streets. She started and jumped to her feet. Kaiba was by her side in an instant.

"Kenta's here," He informed her pulling her out of the room.

"Was that a gun shot?" She exclaimed unable to believe it. When he didn't answer she continued.

"A gun fight? An actual gun fight?" She squeaked terrified as more shots echoed out. It sounded like all-out war. He continued to lead her down the creaking stairs until they were on the main floor. Instead of going out the way they came, he pulled her close as they left through a back door. Outside they were in a small yard, empty apart from scattered rubbish. They headed towards an exit from the compound, a small distance away from the entrance they'd come in through. Out here the gunshots were louder and Yukiko winced every time one went off. Kaiba held her closer against his chest, hating that she had to experience this. He pushed back the metal fencing. Their car was just before them, all doors open. His security team was crouched around the vehicle taking shelter. Yukiko saw the scene and couldn't help but stare. This wasn't real… it couldn't be real. She had to be dreaming. The men all taking cover and leaning out expertly, taking a shot at the other men stooping behind their car, it was like something straight out of an action movie, not real life.

"Mr Kaiba sir," a voice cried out. It was the man from the door open closest to them. Yukiko recognised the man as head of security. He ran over to them despite the obvious danger of been shot. Kaiba quickly walked out, making sure to shield Yukiko, Kenta covering them. Kaiba ushered Yukiko into the car before following after her. The enemy seemed to realise they were losing their prey as they suddenly went chaotic with their shooting. Kaiba dragged Yukiko into a seat and pulled her protectively close. Men jumped back into the car and there was a moment's pause as Kenta clambered in last. The driver realising they were all accounted for set off.


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: **Hello! Sorry for the delay, tidying room and stuff... I can honestly say my bedroom is way more untidy than Yugi's soul room. Anyway, this chapter is pretty much fluff based so if you're not into that, my apologies. Any feedback, positive or constructive, is always greatly received so if you have the time... Enough from me now! Please Enjoy! Xx

**Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Chapter Seven**

"Yukiko, I want to apologize."

Yukiko glanced up from her plate of untouched food. They were sat in the dining room of the Kaiba mansion, dinner laid out before them. Mokuba had joined them and also looked around at Kaiba at the man's words. He had of course been waiting for them when they returned from their dangerous adventure and it hadn't taken the teen long to get the truth out of his brother about what had happened.

Yukiko wasn't sure if she'd just heard Kaiba correctly? Was Kaiba apologizing? She frowned at him confused. What was he even saying sorry for? The serious man sat back in his chair and surveyed Yukiko with those blue eyes of his. Yukiko sat up straight and stared right back at him. He sighed, clearly agitated.

"You shouldn't have had to experience any of that today." He spoke in a tone Yukiko wasn't sure she'd heard him use before. She stared, almost open mouthed, at him.

"If you think I'm going anywhere, you're an idiot," She scowled somehow catching on to his mood. Her cheeks turned pink immediately after she'd spoken and she almost regretted speaking so forcefully. Despite her annoyance at how easily she blushed, she knew the man needed to hear it. He couldn't seriously believe a… a gun fight… It still felt incredulous for her to think that… but he couldn't think that would scare her away. They'd been through worse. Yukiko turned back to her food and gazed at the untouched plate. She just wasn't hungry. Despite her best efforts, she was still on edge and full of adrenaline from the overly dangerous afternoon activities.

"Big brother, how could you think Yukiko would leave?" Mokuba asked Kaiba incredulously. Yukiko glanced up at the younger of the Kaiba's who was sat opposite her. She smiled at him and he beamed back.

"You wouldn't leave?" He asked no trace of worry in his expression.

"Never." Yukiko grinned back. Mokuba turned his grey eyes back on Kaiba.

"See, Seto." Mokuba grinned. Kaiba remained quiet. Mokuba quickly finished eating and sat up straight.

"Don't you have homework to do, Mokuba?" Kaiba asked his sibling seeing he'd finished eating.

"Yes." Mokuba admitted scowling. Yukiko couldn't help but chuckle.

"Go do…" Kaiba began but Mokuba cut across him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" He grumbled sliding out of his chair and marching out of the room. For the first time since Kaiba had spoken, Yukiko turned her gaze back on him. He was watching her with a half smirk across his features.

"An idiot am I?" He asked suddenly, causing her blush to instantly return. Yukiko looked away awkwardly. She'd just had to run away with her mouth, hadn't she? Well there was no point in backing down now. She might as well dig herself a bigger hole.

"You are if you think I'd leave." She mumbled, using her fork to push now cold food around her full plate. There was a moment's silence which was broken by the sound of a chair been pushed back. Yukiko waited with baited breath, her heart hammering away. She felt his hand curl around her wrist. She instinctively let go of her fork and allowed Kaiba to pull her to her feet. He turned her so she faced him. Yukiko gazed up into his face as he pulled her close to him, his hand curling around her own shaking one. Her heart was going crazy, almost on the verge of protesting it had gone through too much today. How was he able to still have this effect on her after so much time? She gulped as he smiled down at her, an amused glint in his eyes, his other hand coiling around her waist.

"What makes you think I wasn't going to say I wasn't going to let you go?" He asked pulling her even closer, trapping her hand in his between their torsos. Yukiko forced herself to breathe normally, despite the air catching in her throat and the colour in her cheeks. He let go of her hand and Yukiko rested her palm across his heart. She could feel it beating and felt a little relaxed to feel it had accelerated slightly too.

"I… I…" Yukiko stuttered unable to come up with a reasonable explanation. She couldn't explain how she'd known, she just had, or at least she'd though she had. He smirked at her seeing her struggling to come up with a response. His hand caressed her cheek as he held her against him. Yukiko could feel her body tingling from the contact and was sure she might swoon if she didn't get her heart under control quickly. It still completely confused her how the odd moments such as this could leave her totally breathless and her pulse out of control. Kaiba could see the effect he had on her and it amused him. He liked seeing her flustered.

"Do you think I'd let you get away that easily?" He asked his expression turning serious. Yukiko bit her lip. Had she really thought he'd give up that easily? Of course not. This was Kaiba she was talking about! He was one of the most stubborn people on earth. She felt suddenly foolish thinking he'd let her go without one hell of a fight.

"I'm sorry, but I'm too selfish to let you get away that easy," He finished, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. Yukiko couldn't take this anymore. This tension was driving her crazy. She pushed up on to her tip toes, wrapping her arms around His neck. Without hesitation she forced her lips upon his desperately. He grinned against her mouth before lifting her off her feet and kissing her back.

* * *

Buzz…buzz…buzz

Yukiko groaned, not wanting to get up. To her surprise she felt a shift of weight besides her and a second later the irritating alarm was switched off. She felt the person next to her shift back down and an arm was draped casually back over her hip. Yukiko opened her eyes curiously. Why weren't they getting up? It was a work day wasn't it? She flipped over and gazed into the pretend sleeping face of Kaiba.

"Aren't we getting up?" She asked curiously, her eyes itching to close.

"Do you want to?" He asked softly without making any indication he intended to get up.

"No." Yukiko replied a little too bluntly. Kaiba opened his eyes with mock questioning and watched as her face flushed.

"Yesterday was eventful," he muttered his response closing his eyes again. Yukiko thought it over. She would much rather stay where she was, in his arms, than get up and go to work.

"Okay," She replied happily, snuggling back down, resting her head against him.

"Slacker," He whispered, the smirk apparent in his voice. Yukiko grinned and gazed up into his face. His eyes were now closed again and he was breathing gently. So, they'd had a rough and hectic time, but this meant he wanted to stay off work. She really had damaged him. From the sounds of it, he'd never have done that before! As she was watching him, he opened his eyes again.

"What?" He demanded. Yukiko felt her cheeks turn pink.

"Nothing," She replied hurriedly, rolling onto her side and facing away from him. His arms wrapped tighter around her, pulling her close against his body. Her heart sped up insanely fast.

After several minutes of comfortable silence, Kaiba shifted and sat up. Yukiko rolled over and gazed up at him, feeling sleepy. She'd almost drifted off again before he'd moved. He stood up and stretched his arms out above his head.

"I thought we weren't going to work?" Yukiko asked confused. He glanced back at her and grinned.

"We're not." He replied. Yukiko sat up and frowned. Why were they getting up early then?

"But…" She began, trying to understand.

"Breakfast." He answered simply. Yukiko felt her face flush with embarrassment at the simple answer. It should have been obvious.

"Oh," Was all she could respond with. She didn't want to leave the nice warm comfort of bed, but breakfast did sound rather inviting. Yukiko quickly jumped up out of the bed and straightened out the shirt she wore as nightwear. Kaiba was already half way out the door and she quickly caught up with him, heading down the stairs.

They entered the kitchen and saw Mokuba was already there, helping himself to cereal. His eyes widened slightly as they entered the room. He was obviously surprised they weren't ready for work. "Why aren't you dressed?" He asked looking at the pair.

"We're not going to work today and you're not going to school today, Mokuba." Kaiba spoke walking over to the coffee maker on the side.

"Why not, Seto?" Mokuba demanded frowning. Yukiko suddenly understood. She'd been an idiot to have not seen it before. Yesterday there had been a pretty big security breach; he wouldn't want to risk anyone's safety until the issues had been looked into.

"Kenta is looking into all of the security measures and increasing any weak links. Until these are resolved and strengthened, you will be staying here, both of you." He spoke determinedly his eyes turning on Yukiko at the last part. Mokuba met eyes with Yukiko and she shrugged, not knowing what else to do in this situation.

"But Seto… I need to go to school!" Mokuba exclaimed turning his eyes back on his brother. Kaiba shook his head and folded his arms.

"If this becomes a long term measure, I'll get you a tutor." Kaiba frowned turning back to the coffee machine. The tension rose in the room as Mokuba scowled down at his bowl of cereal. Yukiko walked over to the fridge and stopped, gazing at the calendar stuck on it. It was early October, but she skimmed down through the days, her eyes coming to rest upon the 25th. In handwriting Yukiko recognised as Mokuba's were scrawled a few words. Yukiko turned to Kaiba and smiled.

"Hey, it's nearly your Birthday." She beamed as Kaiba turned to her holding out a cup. Yukiko took it and watched as Kaiba took a sip of his own mug. When he'd lowered the steaming cup he spoke.

"So what of it?" He muttered. Yukiko glanced at Mokuba whose mood seemed to have lightened slightly.

"Well, it's around Halloween time…" She continued, hoping her implication would speak for itself. Kaiba was already eyeing her with bemusement. He didn't like where this topic of conversation was going.

"You should have a party." Yukiko said deflated already sensing the CEO's answer.

"No." He replied bluntly. Yukiko felt her cheeks turning pink.

"Why not, Seto?" Mokuba asked, joining in.

"I refuse to play dress up like a bunch of school children." He snapped. Yukiko took a sip of the bitter liquid in her cup and thought.

"But… that's just a no to the dressing up… not a no to a party?" She asked curiously, trying to ignore the flushing in her cheeks as she spoke. He turned his blue gaze back on her and sighed.

"Unfortunately I will be having a business gathering," He spoke his face showing his distaste at the words. Yukiko bit her lip. A business gathering? What was that?

"Kaiba Corp has a new business rival, Gold Industries and it would be a perfect excuse to meet the opposition and many other companies. I like to know who I'm dealing with; after all they have done a deal with Industrial Illusions." Kaiba spoke leaning back against the counter and watching Yukiko and Mokuba. Mokuba who'd sat down at the breakfast bar poured out milk into his bowl.

"Well… that's business related, don't you want to do anything more fun?" Yukiko asked sure her face was bright red by now. Kaiba grinned before taking another sip of his coffee.

"I don't need anything else. Besides what's more fun than making you blush?" He smirked walking over to her, kissing her on the cheek then leaving the room.

Yukiko shook her head, trying to force the colour down in her cheeks. She walked over to the closest stool and hopped on to it, next to Mokuba who had a small smile playing across his lips. Yukiko placed her mug on the surface of the counter and rested her elbow on the counter top, propping her chin in her hand. She sighed. Already she wanted to go back to sleep. Dealing with Kaiba's strange moods was really quite exhausting, he was a difficult if not impossible man to read.

"My brothers a lot happier with you around Yukiko," Mokuba spoke, breaking Yukiko's train of thoughts. She sat up straight.

"I'm sure he was happy before," Yukiko replied, doubting he'd been unhappy.

"My brother was, but Seto's always in a much better mood now." Mokuba replied taking a spoonful of his food and munching on the chocolate flavoured hoops happily. Yukiko frowned thinking. She'd always presumed she really got a lot more from the relationship than Kaiba did. It was never enough to make her worried or anxious, but she did think it. She'd escaped her parents, she'd got a job, gained friends and a new family but what had he gained? He'd gained her.

"Listen Yukiko, whatever you think, don't think you don't mean as much to my brother as he does to you. My brother has never been happier and… It sounds stupid but… since he met you he smiles more and to anyone who knew him before can tell you that is a big deal." Mokuba told her, scowling. He'd easily been able to tell where her thoughts had been heading. Yukiko grinned, and then her face fell. She slumped forwards resting her head on the counter.

"What is it? What's wrong Yukiko?" Mokuba asked worried.

"What do you get the man who has everything, for his birthday?" She groaned.


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N : **Hello! Sorry about the delay in updating. I wanted to do so sooner but for the life of me I couldn't work out what to get for a man who has everything, including a dragon shaped jet! Truly a difficult task. Any way, as ever constructive criticism and positive feedback is always greatly appreciated with a great big smile. Please enjoy! Xx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter Eight**

Yukiko walked down the isle of the shop she was in for what felt like the millionth time, Mokuba trailing behind her. No matter how many times she'd browsed through all the items, nothing attracted her attention. While looking at a row of watches again, Yukiko exhaled in frustration. She turned to Mokuba a desperate look in her eye.

"What did you get him last year?" Yukiko asked him. He grinned at her. When she'd first asked him to go shopping for his brothers Birthday Present Mokuba had found her enthusiasm fun, but now he could see her enthusiasm slipping into frustration. This was the fourth shop they'd hit now. Two of the security men were stood either side of the door way as they made their way down the five isles the shop possessed. Each isle was packed with trinkets and gifts of all shapes and sizes.

"Well… last year I got him a plush blue eyes!" Mokuba exclaimed

"Oh, that's pretty cool!" Yukiko replied, making a mental note to look out for it back at the house.

"So… what are you getting him this year?" Yukiko continued.

"Well… I got him duel monster theme playing cards and a video game!" Mokuba said the excitement evident in his eyes. Yukiko nodded. She knew she'd been making it a little difficult for herself, she knew the man liked games, but she'd been focusing too much on Duel monsters, but he played more than just that. She walked out of the isle she was in and headed towards the games isle again. The shelves were tall and blocked them from sight. Each shelf contained many different games raging from duel monster cards to board games. She walked along examining each item. There was a selection of Rubik's Cubes and other puzzle games. There were several boxes filling one of the shelves and Yukiko took a closer look at it. They were classically decorated with beautiful writing across the side which read "The Golden Path". Yukiko pulled one of the boxes out to examine. The first thing she noticed was the weight of it. It was heavy. Yukiko gripped onto it and turned the box around so she could examine the back. The box was pale yellow in colour and the writing was in gold.

_Darkness of Day, part of the Golden Path collection. Become an adventurer and delve into the world of Duel Monsters like never before, make allies and fight enemies. Discover who has caused the darkness to eat away at the days and save the world! One of the revolutionary Table top RPG's created by Gold Industries. _

Yukiko read the writing and examined the cover of the box again. The corners had some old styled gold edges and the title was printed impressively across the front. She pushed it back on the self and looked at the other boxes next to it. They all appeared to be part of the Golden Path collection.

"Mokuba, what is a Table top RPG?" Yukiko asked curiously.

"Oh, well… I've never really played one, but I think Yugi has. From what I know it's where you take on a character and play through a world of someone's creation," Mokuba tried his best to explain. Yukiko giggled to herself. She tried to imagine Kaiba been anyone other than Kaiba. It wouldn't happen. She moved on. She'd got to a part of the shop she'd only skimmed over before, but now she paid attention. There were several glass cabinets all with four shelves inside the circular glass. Each shelf was rotating slowly. She stopped and gazed at the items inside. There were models and figurines. One with cartoon characters another with what Mokuba quickly told her was Capsule Monsters and the third Duel Monsters. There was a figurine of a Dark Magician, a Dinosaur type monster, a giant bug, and there it was as if waiting for her. A Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. The three headed beast stood about a foot tall, each of its three heads detailed incredibly. It stood on a little black stand with a plaque that read 'Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon". Yukiko straightened up and pointed it out to Mokuba.

"How about that one?" She asked beaming. Mokuba leant closer to the glass and examined it.

"Yes! Seto will love it!" He exclaimed.

Yukiko quickly paid for the item, using a debit card that connected to her own bank account. Shortly after she'd had her memories returned, Kaiba had set her up her own bank account to which her wages were paid monthly. It was kind of nice having her own money; she didn't want to live off of the Kaiba's. He'd already refused to accept any help of her for bills etc. If Yukiko would have thought it would help, she'd have argued, but she knew better. Once the man's mind was made up there was no changing it. The guards by the door lead the way back out into the cool street. Yukiko shivered already feeling the winters chill spreading rapidly throughout Domino City. One of the security men, dressed in a black suit and sunglasses despite the lack of an actual sun, held the door open and Yukiko climbed in followed by Mokuba. The door was shut with a slight snap and the two men climbed into the front. Yukiko looked down at the paper bag she was holding. Where was she supposed to hide this till Kaiba's Birthday? It was only two days away and that made Yukiko nervous. He was having his Business gathering that day. She'd never been to an important business meeting before so she had no idea what to expect.

"Miss Yukiko, Mr Kaiba has requested we take you to meet him." One of the security men spoke. It was the driver who'd spoken as he started the engine.

"Oh… oh no! Mokuba the present!" Yukiko exclaimed turning to the youngest Kaiba. He grinned at her.

"It's okay, they'll drop you off to meet Seto and I'll take it back to the house!" Mokuba beamed. Yukiko relaxed back into her seat trying to keep calm. She was just over reacting to stuff. It was going to be okay.

It wasn't going to be okay. Less than an hour later, Yukiko was stood in front of a full length mirror gazing at her reflection with shock. Kaiba had asked for her to meet him at an expensive looking dress shop. He'd been waiting for her and had silently led her into the shop. She'd felt out of place instantly and the feeling still lingered. She needed to find a dress for Kaiba's birthday and was immediately reminded of the first time she'd gone to work at Kaiba Corp. The dress she'd worn then had made her feel uncomfortable and the feeling she had now stood in a figure hugging floor length dress was very much the same, but worse. There was a woman stood beside her who was supposed to be helping her pick out a gown, but so far had just handed her everything with the most expensive tag, knowing it wouldn't matter to the CEO. Kaiba was sat down in a chair positioned opposite the girls. He glanced up from the laptop he had open upon his lap and saw how uncomfortable Yukiko looked in the pink dress. He shook his head, knowing it didn't look right on her and the detailing was too fussy. Yukiko quickly and gladly retreated into the changing room to wriggle out of the monstrosity that had made her look more like a dessert than an elegant lady. Yukiko hung the pink frilly thing back onto its hanger and sighed. Why was this taking so long? She must have tried on half the shop. A hand appeared through the curtain holding another garment. Yukiko was about to exhale when she realised the hand wasn't that of the woman's. She took the black material curiously.

Yukiko walked out wearing the new garment and examined her reflection. She was surprised to find out she quite liked it. It was simple; it had sleeves and a modest neckline. It fell to the floor, but apparently that wasn't something she was getting away from. She didn't feel as ridiculously exposed as she had with the others, despite her shoulders been bare. She turned around and saw Kaiba had put his laptop away and was watching her. He smiled very briefly at her and nodded.

"It looks good." He spoke without any real emotion.

"Thanks," Yukiko replied awkwardly.

Despite finding the dress, it still took another half an hour before they walked out of the shop. Apparently Yukiko needed shoes and it had taken her a while to find some she could stand straight in. She exhaled with relief as they walked out the shop, but it was to be followed by an inhale of shock. Kaiba even faltered seeing the scene. There were a bunch of news reporters and photographers and the general scum of the earth in Kaibas opinion. He quickly took a hold of Yukiko's hand and pulled her close to his side, trying to ignore the flashes of light indicating many camera's going off. He wasn't so much concerned with the press and what rubbish they'd print, but in the bustle of the crowd anything could happen. He didn't have to remind himself that already someone had ordered an attempt to take Yukiko as hostage.

"Mr Kaiba, Is it true you were involved in a car chase?"

"Is there any news on who's attacking you?"

Kaiba scowled wrapping his arm around Yukiko's waist, guiding her though the crowd. They managed to push through the thick of it with the help of his Security team who'd followed them out of the shop. The car was parked just a short way away waiting for them and they were quickly bustled into the car out of the limelight. Yukiko settled back into her seat relieved. Kaiba pulled her close and she rested her head against him. Kaiba placed down the bag with the garments from the shop. He gritted his teeth as he felt the camera's still turned towards them, despite them not been able to see anything through the tinted glass.

"You've created quite a stir," Kaiba spoke for the first time as they pulled up outside the Kaiba mansion. Yukiko felt her cheeks flush at his comment.

"Me?" She squeaked, sitting up straight and looking round at the man. He grinned at her.

"Yes, they've never really shown a huge amount of interest in my life before they caught wind of you," He replied folding his arms and sitting back. Yukiko felt her face flush if possible even worse. Was she really causing him so much trouble?

"I'm sorry," She mumbled, gazing down at her feet. She heard him laugh.

"Like I care. All I care about is you been with me. I don't want those morons scaring you off." He replied casually. Yukiko lifted her gaze to meet his. She was happy to hear him say this. She didn't want to cause him even more trouble. Yukiko threw her arms around him and buried her face against his neck. She smiled as she inhaled his scent.

"Seto, if guns don't scare me off, a couple of photographs and idle gossip certainly won't," She breathed into his collar. She felt his arms clutch tightly around her.

"We're stuck with each other," He spoke and Yukiko could hear the smile in his tone. She wished he would let others see that side of him too. Yukiko pulled apart from him, but didn't get up off his lap, Instead she gazed into his face and grinned. She gently kissed his lips and clambered off him. A moment later, the door was pulled open and they both got out.

"Let's see how the party planners doing," Kaiba spoke, his usual stern tone returning to him in an instant. Yukiko nodded and followed him up towards the house.

It was indeed true, Kaiba had hired a party planner to arrange his business evening gathering. It was to be held in the dining hall and Yukiko found herself wondering just what to expect. Would it be party food? She presumed not if this was more like a social event to get to know your rival companies better. Surely it would be a huge ego thing where you could show off to the competition, possibly intimidate them. There was likely going to be no birthday cake, no balloons and definitely no decorations of the Halloween variety. They reached the front door and Kaiba held the door open for her. Only blushing slightly, she walked through it, choosing to ignore the man's smirk at seeing the colour in her cheeks. As soon as they entered the house, they could hear voices.

"No, It's a party! They has to be décor" A familiar voice echoed through the halls. Yukiko gazed up at Kaiba's expression and saw irritation there. Without a word, the CEO followed the sound of voices, Yukiko hurrying along behind him. They entered the Dining hall. The room had been transformed. Instead of the long table there were dozens of small ones scattered across the room, each supporting a white table cloth with an elegant arrangement in the centre. To the left a small but noticeable stage had been set up and almost a third of the room had been left clear for what Yukiko wondered might just be a dance floor. It was certainly impressive. In the centre of the room stood two people. The first was a woman, late twenties Yukiko would have guessed, with bubble-gum pink hair, pulled into a bun on top of her head. She was wearing professional looking clothing and held a clip board in her hands. She was facing off to a very familiar tall blonde boy, wearing tatty jeans and worn trainers. The boy had a bunch of black, purple and orange coloured decorations in his arms, the garlands spilling over and some trailing on the floor.

"Wheeler, what are you doing here? Don't you have some other place to whine like a mutt?" Kaiba asked scathingly. The blonde turned around, only just realising they were back. He grinned, completely ignoring the insult Kaiba just directed in his direction.

"Ahh, hey guys!" He grinned sheepishly.

"Hi Joey!" Yukiko exclaimed smiling.

"Again, Wheeler, what are you doing here?" Kaiba demanded again.

"Well, ain't it obvious? I'm here to help ya decorate for ya birthday, but this here woman won't let me put em up!" Joey exclaimed, sending the woman a dead eye.

"You are not putting those monstrosities up in my house, Wheeler." Kaiba scowled at the blonde.

"I told you, Mr Kaiba is having a quiet business event, not a childish party!" The Part planner exclaimed clearly irritated.

"Seriously?" Joey asked pulling a face. Kaiba didn't even bother to answer the blonde other than to glower at him. Joey then turned to Yukiko a confused look on his face.

"But… Yukiko?" Joey said with utter confusion. Yukiko's cheeks turned pink. What was she supposed to do? Force the man into a dragon costume or clown wig or something. Immediately she regretted thinking this as the image of Seto in a fuzzy clown wig popped into her mind. She forced down laughter with great difficulty.

"I know, but his birthday doesn't really fall on Halloween, so maybe we could do something on the 31st instead?" Yukiko smiled, trying to come up with a compromise for Joey. He relaxed a little, thinking the proposal over as Kaiba glanced around at Yukiko frowning.

"Awright!" The Blonde exclaimed, suddenly excited. He beamed at Yukiko.

"Just let me know where and when it's happening and we'll help decorate!" Joey beamed his signature goofy grin.

"You got it!" Yukiko laughed. With that, Joey bounded happily out of the hall and a few seconds later, they heard the front door go as he left.

"You've done it now." Kaiba spoke walking further into the hall and examining the layout with scrutiny. Yukiko frowned at him wondering what she'd done exactly.

"What?" She eventually asked when he didn't explain.

"Volunteered yourself to plan a Halloween party." He explained turning back around to gaze at Yukiko. She smiled at him, liking the sound of the challenge.

"Is that okay?" She asked smiling, hoping against hope it would be.

"As long as I'm not involved," He replied

"But other than that you're okay with me putting those _monstrosities_ up in your house?" Yukiko asked pouting ever so slightly as colour burned in her cheeks. Kaiba grinned at her and moved closer to her until he was stood towering over Yukiko, staring down to meet her gaze.

"If it's necessary." He growled although he didn't sound nearly as stern as he usually did. Yukiko beamed at him.

"Thank you!" She shined and reaching up on her tip toes she kissed his cheek. She then turned around and pulled her phone out of her pocket, excitement bubbling in her chest. She wasn't sure when or how it had happened, but she seemed to have got the man wrapped around her little finger very unintentionally. She made a mental note never to abuse that power.


End file.
